


Give Me Just One Night

by Lucia_Theodora



Series: Expensive Mistakes [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Expensive Mistakes: New Light, M/M, Minor spoilers for Infinity war, countinuation of Expensive Mistakes!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_Theodora/pseuds/Lucia_Theodora
Summary: This is sort of a teaser for Part 2 of Expensive Mistakes! Right now, I'm in progress with writing it. It might take a while for me to finish it but eventually I'll be able to post the first chapter!!!





	Give Me Just One Night

**_T-Tony…_ **

It was always the same…

**_Tony, please!_ **

Why did it always have to be the same?

 

“Tony!”

His eyes flew open and he jolted up as if cold water had just been poured on his body. Peter was there next to him, rubbing soothing circles around Tony’s back while shushing him “Shh, It's okay Tony. Breath…I'm here, I'm right here” Tony Panted, his shirt sticking to his skin from his sweat. Eventually he caught his breath and finally relaxed

Peter narrowed his eyes “Do you want to talk about it…?” Tony was silent for a couple of minutes before replying

“ **No…** ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to play around on a photoshop site for a fic cover for this story. I hope you like it! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucitheo
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me, you can message me on Tumblr: https://lucitheo.tumblr.com/ or Discord! My discord user name is @DevilKink


End file.
